Marisol Morte
Biographie Vergangenheit Bereits mit 10 Jahren begann Solas Verbrecherkarriere, dank ihres Vaters, als Taschendiebin. Als ihr Vater schließlich ins Gefängnis kam, musste sie erkennen dass ihr Vater sie nur als Werkzeug betrachtet hatte. Also brach sie noch vor seiner Urteilsverkündung (lebenslänglich) in seiner WOhnung ein, kaute dort sein verstecktes Geld und reiste damit mit ihrer Großmutter, mit gefälschten Reisevisums in die Staaten. Dort versuchte sie ihr Leben in gergelte Bahnen zulenken, mit einen Kassenjob in einen Restaurante doch schnell musste sie erkennen, dass das nichts für sie war.Später erfuhr sie von Verwandten, dass ihr Vater im Gefängnis ermordet wurde. Gegenwart Um den Lebensunterhalt ihre kranken, alten Großmutter zu unterhalten, schließt Sola Zwilichtige Geschäft ab und betätigt sich als Einbrecherin. Der Drogenboss Ricardo Benloise beauftragt sie, seinen Geschäftspartner zubeobachten, doch schon einen Tag nach zieht ihr Auftraggeber seinen Auftrag zurück und will sie mit der Hälfte der vereinbarten Geld abspeisen. Doch Sola beginnt Intresse an den gehimnisvollen Mann zu entwickeln und macht auf eigener Faust weiter und wird schnurrstracks von den Betroffenen gestellt, der ihr unfreundlich darauf verweisst, dass er sie nicht weiter behelligen soll. Doch auf irgendeiner Weise fängt Sola an sich für den fremden Mann zuintressieren, also denkt sie nicht einmal daran ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Nach ihrem erfolgreichen Einbruch bei Ricardo Benloise folgt sie weiter den unheimlichen Mann, der ohne ihrem Wissen ihr bereits auf dem Fersen ist. Eines Abends entdeckt sie den Mann zusammen mit einer Anderen wunderschönen Frau. Sola ist so bestürtzt über ihr Verhalten und ihre Eifersucht, dass sie beschließt mit ihrem Personal-Trainer einen Treffen zuvereinbaren und es drauf ankommen zulassen. Dass Esssen verlief gut, doch schließlich macht Sola einen Rückzieher, da sie dass es nur die Ähnlichkeiten zu dem Fremden sind, die sie zu intressieren scheint. Als dieser auch noch auf den Parkplatz des Restaurante plötztlich erscheint und sie küsst, vergeht keine Sekunde an der sie nicht an den unheimlichen Fremden denken muss, Sie stattet ihm schließlich einen Besuch, im den sie ihn ein Handel vorschläft. Er soll sie in Frieden lassen, so würde sich sich zurückziehen und nicht in seiner Privatsfähre rumschnüffeln. Trotzalledem taucht er eines Abends vor ihrer Haustür auf, nachdem sie sich mit ihrer Großmutter über den unbekannten Besucher streitet. Sie beschuldit ihn, doch er beschwichtigt sie und schwört niemals dieses Haus betreten zu haben. Sie küssen sich erneut, doch sie werden von ihrer neugieren Großmutter überrascht. Doch bevor Assail verschwindet, bietet er Sola seine HIlfe an. Eine Woche später wird sie von zwei unbekannten Männern verschleppt. Als Marisol geknebelt im Auto erwacht, versucht sie die Ruhe zubewahren und einen Ausweg zufinden. Und tatsächlich gelingt es ihr mit einer Fackel ihren Peiniger zuverbrennen und zu flüchten. Sie kommt jedoch nicht weit, da es ihrem zweiten Entführer gelingt sie mit einen Beinschuss an die Flucht zuhindern. Eingespeer in einer Zelle, betet sie zu Gott, dass ein Wunder geschehe und sie aus der Hölle entfliehen kann, denn sie weiß das die zwei Typen Handlanger von Belanoise sind. Als am Abend darauf einer der Entführer in ihre Zelle erscheint um sie sexuell zu misshandeln, hält sie durch und wartet den richtigen Moment ab um ihren Peiniger zu entfichen und ihn mit den Ketten an Wänden ihn zuerschlagen. Als sie schließlich die Kraft findet den keller zuverlassen, muss jedoch erkennen, dass das Haus mit einen Fingercode gesichert ist, sie nicht rauskommt. Schließlich entscheidet sie sich den Peinifer im Keller die Hand abzuschneiden um entlich in Freiheit zu sein, bevor Belanoise davon Wind bekommt. Kaum ist sie daraußen, da er wartet Assail sie bereits. Er bringt sie zu Jane, einer Ärztin und bringt sie schließlich bei sich unter. Mit neuer Frisur ist Marisol mit ihrer Großmutter in Miami untergetaucht und doch sehnt sie sich immer wieder zurück nach Caldwell zurück zu Assail . Als sie unerwartet Besuch von Assail s Cousins bekommt, die ihr erzählen das Assail an Blutkrebs erkrankt ist, geraten ihre Entscheidungen ins Wanken, aber zuu groß ist ihre Angst ihre Großmutter in Gefahr zubringen. Erst als diese am nächsten Tag sie dazu drängt, nach Caldwell zurückzukehren, willigt sie schließlich ein. Entsetzt muss sie jeodch feststellen das weder Assail noch sein Cousins zu Hause anzutreffen sind. Als Markus sich weigert die Cousins anzurufen, bedroht sie ihn mit der Waffe, bis er schließlich einwilligt. Als sie Eintreffen bittet Sola sie auf ihre Großmutter aufzupassen un d sie zu Assail zubringen.Als sie in der Klinik eintrifft ist sie jedoch geschockt, wie schlecht es um Assail steht. Selbst als er kurzzeitg aufwacht und sieh ansieht, macht der anschließene Krampfanfall all ihre Hoffnungen zu nichte.Sie verspricht jedoch nicht von seiner Seite zu weichen und gesteht ihm schließlich ihre Gefühle ein. Assail wacht erneut auch, sodass Sola bald neue Hoffnung schöpfen kann, denn seine spontane Schnellheilung hat ihn bereits etwas Farbe ins Geschicht gezaubert. Kategorie:Black Dagger-Serie Kategorie:Charaktere